


Hell's (Wedding) Bells

by Threshie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Nervous Sam Winchester, Researching Sam Winchester, Ruler of Hell Crowley (Supernatural), Undressing, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threshie/pseuds/Threshie
Summary: Co-ruling Hell is less intimidating for Sam than what he and Crowley might do on their wedding night.
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural)/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Hell's (Wedding) Bells

Sam was ready. He’d studied for this, researching the kinkiest, the most painful, the most sex torture dungeon methods of getting another man off. As the new Prince Consort of Hell, or whatever title Crowley was having an extremely smug time of throwing around at the other demons, Sam needed to be ready for anything on their wedding night. Being human and involved with the King of Hell was already intimidating enough — being Sam Fucking Winchester while doing so was on a whole other level.

Crowley had been a relentless flirt from day one, even back before Sam’s blood threw his twisted ways out of whack and made him grow some semblance of affectionate feelings. Sam was glad that he had, because Crowley back then was a true monster. Crowley right now was still, as he put it, “a bad, bad thing”, but Sam could look past what he was and love who he was. 

And he did. Sam loved Crowley. He loved his sharp wits and his raspy British accent and his sexy tailored suits. He loved Crowley enough to marry the demon and co-rule Hell — no pleasant task.

He just wasn’t sure he loved Crowley enough to torture him. 

“I thought that boring ceremony would never be over,” Crowley purred as they headed for bed that night, tugging at the lapels of Sam’s tailored wedding suit. It was royal purple and black, it fit like a glove, and Sam was embarrassed by how worried he was that Crowley was going to damage it by pulling on it. 

“You’re telling me,” he replied with a smile, sitting on the edge of the bed and hastily sliding the suit jacket off. “I’m exhausted.” Somehow he doubted being exhausted was going to excuse him from their wedding night, but he was sort of dreading it now, and he wasn’t sure what to do. 

“Aww, come here, darling,” Crowley murmured, sitting up and unbuttoning Sam’s shirt for him. Sam watched his deft fingers pop button after button and bit his bottom lip. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to make love to his new husband. He had so many things he wanted to do with Crowley, sweet things, spicy things, slow sexy boiling over until you screamed kind of things. Maybe even making cream pies like gay porn stars sorts of things. The thought of doing anything really painful to a lover bothered him, though, even if Crowley would enjoy it. There was kinky and then there was twisted, and Sam… Twisted was a turn off for him.

It was just his damn luck he was in bed with the King of Hell.

Sam couldn’t stand disappointing Crowley either, though, so he started to help undress him as well. The demon purred and turned his head to kiss Sam’s hand as Sam untied his tie and slid it slowly off of him. 

According to his ‘sado-masochism torture lore’, which was what Sam had been calling his research on twisted disturbing porn so that he didn’t feel worse about it, this was the perfect time to rip Crowley’s shirt off and tie him to the bedpost. Possibly also to gag him with his tie. Sam knew what he SHOULD do, and judging by the demon’s curious and expectant look as he sat there holding the tie, Crowley kind of thought he would, too.

Sam refused, though. He tossed the tie aside and pulled Crowley in by his shirt collar for a kiss. A passionate, but also tender kiss. Lore be damned. He might be marrying the King of Hell, but that meant Crowley was also marrying _him_ , and he was about to experience being made love to by Sam Fucking Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading my little fic! I hope it was entertaining. It seemed just like Sam to try to lore search his way into this situation like every other, LOL. ♥ Comments and kudos always appreciated!


End file.
